indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Path to Vaikuntha (free)
It is a free version of "Yoga of ladders and snakes eBook". It has no graphics (no game board available), and certain parts of book with the descriptions of game levels and destinations of arrows are also not available. Full version of this Book has descriptions of the levels of the game, game rules and a game board (you can easily make it on paper). May God bless You to go back to His Supreme and Eternal Planet, in the end of Your life. Rules of the game To play the game, you’ll need a game board (not available in FREE version, you need to buy FULL version of this program to access game board and other features), a karma die (6-sided dice), a book with descriptions of the 72 levels on game board, and a symbol which represents the player (say, a chess figure like pawn or king). This is an ancient Indian game, which is played even in temples by priests, who are known as brahmanas or brahmins in Sanskrit. Sanskrit (means "pure") is the ancient language of India, and it is considered a mother language of many indo-european languages. Greek and Latin languages have many words from Sanskrit. English also has Sanskrit words, for example, English word "knowledge" originates in Sanskrit word "jnana", English word "Union" originates in Sanskrit words "Yoga", English word "man" originates in Sanskrit word "Manu" (Manus are first men on Earth). So, this game will use many Indian, Sanskrit words, but there will be explainations for those, who are unfamiliar with them. Most of game levels have original sanskrit names. So, just imagine yourself, that you are in Indian temple, and you are playing the most important game in the universe. Yes, it is the most important game in the universe, because it is the game of life, it is a game of all our previous lifetimes. We are living in the material world for millions of lifetimes, and playing this very same game. It is a game of karma - material activities. Karma, strictly speaking, is the atheistic activity. However, if there is a good karma, which connects the soul with the Supreme God, who is known as Vishnu in India. Aim of the game is to connect the soul with that Supreme Soul - God Vishnu. Vishnu is the creator of all the universes (technically speaking there are three kinds of Vishnu, and most important one is Maha-Vishnu - One, who creates countless universes while breathing out). Vedic cosmology describes fourteen basic planetary systems (levels of creation, lokas): seven of which are located upper, and seven - are lower. 7 higher planetary systems correspond to 7 Chakras or energetic centers, which make up the "spine" of the game board, as well as the spine of the player. First is Bhu-loka - the physical level, next is Bhuvar-loka - the astral level, the third is Svarga-loka - the heavenly level, the fourth is Mahar-loka - the balance level, the fifth is Jana-loka - human level, followed by Tapa-loka - austerity level, and Satya-loka - the level of reality. Below the Earth are located Atala, Vitala, Sutala, Rasatala, Talatala, Maha-tala and Patala Lokas, and hellish planets. Each of 7 chakras have their mantras. Chanting them purifies corresponding chakras. All 7 chakras can be beautifully visualized as rainbow. In Bible, Torah and Quran, these 7 chakras are called 7 heavens (7 lower planetary systems are called "7 lands"). However, above the rainbow is the level of Brahman. That can mean matter - in that case the game goes on, and persona has to reincarnate. But if that means spirit - person can start realizing it and worshipping it. Ultimately, that spirit is realized as Supreme Soul - Vishnu, and as Bhagavan, Supreme Personality of Godhead - Bhagavan - Lord Narayana, Buddha, Rama, Krishna, or even as Sada-Shiva (Supreme Shiva). Here is the technical explaination of how to play the game. Game board consists of 72 levels (table of 9 columns and 8 rows), with red and green arrows, which connect two levels. Red arrows, (also known as "snakes" in some versions of the game) , are evil or sinful activities which lead to lower levels of consiousness/existence. When player gets to the beginning of red arrows, he should go to the lower level, unto which this arrow points. Similarly, there are green arrows (also known as "ladders" in some versions of the game). These are the saintly or transcendental (to material/karmic) qualities. When player gets to the beginning of green arrow, he should go to the higher level, unto which this arrow points. If player repeatedly gets unto same levels or same arrows, he should think about such qualities in his consciousness, in his real life. In the very beginning of the game, player should place his symbol (chess figure, ring etc.), on a level number 68 on the game board, which is titled "eternal planet of God" (Vaikuntha, which means "freee from sufferings" - rebirth, old age, disease, death etc). To start this karmic game, we had to perform karma and be born in the material world. According to the rules of the game, player should throw the karmic die. Thus player goes down from Vaikuntha to level 1 (if value on karma die is "One") or further (if value on dice is higher). Then he should keep throwing a karma die again. In this way he goes through the levels (passing through millions of lifetimes), till he goes back to Vaikuntha - eternal planets of God. If player gets to the beginning (bottom) of the ladder (green arrow), he moves up to the level on the top of the ladder (where green arrow points to). Example: after reaching level 54 (devotional service, bhakti), player goes up to level 68 (Vaikuntha, planets of God). If the player reaches the level with the head of the snake on it (beginning of red arrow), he should move down to the level, which is located on the tail of the snake (where red arrow points to). Example: after reaching level 72 (tamoguna, ignorance), player goes down to the level 51 (Earth). If the player reaches eights, topmost row, but passes beyond Vaikuntha, level 68 (to level 69 or higher), then he should roll exact number on the die, which will let him go to level 72 (or he can throw the higher value on the die, than the number of steps required to reach tamoguna level 72). Or, alternatively, he can roll small numbers (1, 2, 3), and reach tamoguna, level 72 in small steps. One can ask, why it is so that someone reaches the spiritual world - Vaikuntha, level 68, and he again has to come back to lower levels? The answer is: there are people who think that spiritual world is temporary. They also consider bhakti (devotional service to God) to be temporary. Thus such people have to remain conditioned in samsara, reincarnation cycle of birth and death. People who think that "God is just an illusion" and that "religion is illusory" - they are known as mayavadis. Maya means illusion, and vada means conclusion. One who concludes that everything is maya or illusion - he is mayavadi, atheist. So he may reach Vaikuntha, aim of game, but then he goes back to lower levels of consciousness again. Aim of the game is to go back home, back to Godhead - to Vaikuntha - eternal planets of God, level number 68. The best way to reach this level is to accept the process of bhakti-yoga (Krishna consciousness). Vaikuntha has many eternal planets, and size of Vaikuntha, spiritual world, is bigger than that of material world. There are 5 vaishnava sampradayas (authentic disciplic successions), and one can take initiation any of them, and reach that form of God (Vishnu, also known as Narayana), which he likes most. In the eternal world of Vaikuntha person accepts eternal body like that of God, and lives on the same planet with Him (with His other devotees also, of course). Still, one who is attracted to Lord Krishna (who is the sopurce of Vishnu) and His eternal planet - Krishnaloka (topmost planet of the spiritual world, Vaikuntha) - he is the most fortunate soul. So, aim of the game is to become a devotee of Lord Krishna, and return to His eternal planet Krishnaloka, which is the highest among any other spiritual planets of Vaikuntha world. 1. Birth (janma) Janma (the birth) is the entrance into the karmic game. Karma is defined by the value of “Karma Die” thrown. The person who throws a karma die moves from one square to another square, in accordance with karma value. Before the birth, a person is out of the game. After taking birth, he (she) becomes conditioned by the laws of karma. This material world, and its particular brahmanda (material universe with 14 planetary systems) we are in is the world of karma. Brahmanda is the material universe, created by Lord Brahma (he has 4 heads). Lord Krishna, Supreme Personality of Godhead, expands Himself as Narayana (Supersoul of spiritual world, Vaikuntha) and then as Maha-Vishnu (Supersoul of all material universes). When Maha-Vishnu breathes out, countless brahmandas (material universes) appear (manifest), and when He breathes in, these material universes become unmanifested. When Mahavishnu breathes out, Lord Brahmas are born in each brahmanda. There are millions of Brahmas. For each Brahma to be born, Maha-Vishnu has to expand into Kshirodakashayi Vishnu in each of material universe. From navel of Kshirodakashayi-Vishnu (Supersoul of each material universe), lotus grows, and on that lotus Lord Brahma, first creature in the universe, is born. That lotus is the planet of Lord Brahma, it is known as Satyaloka or Brahmaloka. When we entered into this karmic game, we alse were born as Brahmas. But as we were not the devotees of the Supreme Lord Vishnu, we had to reincarnate. Now, being born as humans, we can remember our past lifetimes, and that as Lord Brahma also, and we can correct our mistakes and become devotees of Lord Vishnu/Narayana, and get out of reincarnation cycle. Goal of game is to go back home, back to Godhead (Vaikuntha) – square number 68. There are no other directions, goals and motivations in this game. The aim of the game is to attain liberation from karma, get out of the samsara (cycle of repeated births and deaths). The birth is the key. When the soul has a material body, he (she) can start serving guru (bona-fide spiritual master), performing bhakti (devotional service to the Lord Vishnu). Without being born the service is not possible. The birth opens the door to the karmic game, and the player starts his endless journey in the material world, the journey towards perfection - level 68. 2. Maya (illusion) “Maya” means “illusion” or “illusory energy” in Sanskrit. When some jiva-atma (soul, living being) enters into the material world, then maya (illusion) starts influencing on the soul. There are 8’400’000 forms of material bodies which soul can accept in the material world, and there are 14 planetary systems for the soul to live on. Maya (Mayadevi) is also a name of Lord Buddha’s mother. Lord Buddha is believed to be an avatar of Lord Vishnu. When any avatar of Vishnu descends to material world, He is not influenced by maya illusion. Mayavada is the name of the most dangerous philosophy in the universe which says that “God is Maya” (“vada” means “conclusion”). Mayavada is the same as atheism, which concludes that “God doesn’t exist”. Maya is also a name of goddess Durga devi, consort of Lord Shiva. Mayavadi (atheist) thinks that Supreme Consciousness became conditioned by Maya, when God descended unto Earth in human-like form. But it is his (atheist's) own illusion. God never leaves the conditioned soul. In heart of every conditioned living being there is a Supersoul situated, next to the soul of the person itself. Soul and Supersoul are like two birds, sitting on the same tree: soul performs karma and gets the fruits of material actions, and Supersoul is just witnessing the actions and takes the soul to next body according to the karma (it is called reincarnation). So the player has to turn his attention to the Supreme God, and that is called yoga, meditation, prayer or Samadhi. Both modern science and ancient knowledge of Vedas accept existence of original material substance, impersonal Brahman, to which all the various forms of matter can be reduced. The existence of all phenomena - it is nothing but a manifestation of the one basic element - matter. And all material elements are just different forms of this single material substance. Science agrees about atoms as smallest elements of matter, and vedic sciences agree about atma – “spiritual atom” or soul, which is the smallest element of the spirit (Brahman). Size of the soul is said to be 1/10’000th part of hair tip, and that is described in Vedic scriptures. This material diversity in unity is an illusion, and is due to the play of Maya. Human is born to participate in this play, in order to understand how the principles of the spiritual world are working in the material world. And goal of birth is to unite with God in yoga-meditation. 3. Anger (krodha) There are two kinds of anger: against spiritual reality, and against material reality. Atheists rebel against God, and that is a manifestation of dispersion and weakness. This level of game is a tail of the snake of selfishness/egoism. Anger directs the energy of the person down, which leads him to the level of the first chakra. When the ego is hurt, we feel the anger. Anger is the uncertainty - the main problem of the first chakra. Anger can be expressed in two ways: violent and non-violent. When, for the expression of anger, the non-violent method is accepted, it gives the person a huge moral force - satyagraha (satya is truth; agraha is persistence, consistency). This is possible, if a person is able to remain calm even when indeed is experiencing anger. In this case, the anger becomes impersonal and is directed against evil, sin. It is based on love, the love towards goodness, Truth (satya). Such anger helps spiritual growth and is divine. 4. Greed (lobha) Player who comes to the greed level, opens the gates of his mind for the Maya (illusion), anger, and all the other problems of the first chakra. Greed comes from insecurity and uncertainty, and that is from incorrect identification of the self. If a player does not believe in God, he does not believe in providence. Greed level is a tail of jealousy snake. Greed makes a person short-sighted. He does not understand that greed is ultimately meaningless. Sooner or later, all material goods remain beyond the threshold: either we reject them willingly, or when the death will come. However, the spiritual greed can be a dignity on the path of spiritual growth, if a person becomes “greedy” for spiritual experience, knowledge and love. 5. Physical Level (bhu-loka, 1st chakra) Mantra (sound) of this chakra is LAM. It is recommended to chant it for purification of the 1st chakra. Located in a certain order in the central column, 7 chakras form the “spine” of playing board. As a microcosm is constructed exactly the same way as the macrocosm, lokas are arranged in the human body along the spine, in the Chakras or centers of psychic energy. With the evolution of the consciousness from one level to the next goes the development of a person himself. The physical plane is located at the base of the spine, at the place of the first chakra, and on the Earth planet in the external world. Name Bhu-loka in Sanskrit means "earth level" or “Earth planet”: bhu - "earth", loka - a "level." Each loka or level is an isolated area that is determined by the nature of the material elements from which it is created. Other levels, indicated on the game board, are located each in its own horizontal row, belong to one of the seven Lokas and represent special areas within the basic seven levels, just like the cities are located in the countries, and the countries - on the continents. The physical level includes: birth, maya, anger, greed, illusion, self-esteem (vanity), greed and sensual level - its right and left sides, positive and negative aspects. When a person gets to the physical level, he falls into the trap of the false ego. But it is only one of the game’s stages. No one remains forever in one place, and each roll of the “karma die” opens a new world for a player. On the physical level the person mainly focuses on the material achievements. Typical of his concerns are money, house, car, food, and physical strength. His entertainment is associated with the body: it can be sports that involve competition and physical contact. His amusement often includes elements of violence. The main achievement is a professional skill. The physical level is associated with Kundalini (the psychic energy that yogis are trying to rise through the seven chakras) is located. Seven snakes (red arrows) lead here from other levels, showing particular importance of realization of nature of this grossest level of existence. 6. Delusion (Moha) Illusion, maya, is the phenomenal world itself, and delusion - is the attachment to the world of phenomena. Misconception clouds the mind, making it impossible to realize the Truth. Delusion is a product of the lack of real religiosity (religion here means not just to follow some code of conduct and morality (ethics), but living in harmony with the laws of the universe). "What should be accepted – is Dharma" (ancient Sanskrit saying). Dharma is the nature, essence and truth of the existence of the world of phenomena. Dharma of the soul is religion. When a person does not follow the laws of his own nature, which are above all the illusions and delusions, he begins to sink into moha. Player should understand that material existence is a karmic game. With this realization disappears misunderstanding about player’s directions of existence. And with the disappearance of delusions, negative karma also disappears. Word moha in Sanskrit means "attachment." This attachment is due to slavish dependence, which again and again leads soul (atma) to accept material bodies, to reincarnate in the material world. In the scriptures it is said that there are four kinds of obsessions which lead individual consciousness into downward flow of energy and are obstacles to the spiritual growth. They are: • kama (lust for material desire, sense-gratification) • krodha (anger, aggression, violence) • lobha (greed, frustration) • moha (attachment, illusion) Lord Krishna says in Bhagavad-Gita: “There are three gates leading to hell — lust, anger and greed. Every sane man should give these up, for they lead to the degradation of the soul.” 7. Vanity (Mada) Vanity - it is self-deception and a false pride. In Sanskrit the word mada also means "intoxication". Person is intoxicated with his power, his real or imaginary virtues and achievements. For example, atheist may be proud, envious of God, and thinking that he is “a god” himself. After entering into the game, the player is exposed to Mada and various false identifications. Pride and vanity - these are the most dangerous poisons, which we drink, being in a sinful association (asat-sanga). Bad company, a product of delusion and greed, is a snake, which leads player to vanity. On this level, the player becomes completely entangled in his own games. Bad environment in which he is, is a result of sinful desires. A player without the right desire, will not look for a saintly company. Such person wants to satisfy his sinful desires at any cost, and thus it creates bad karma and leads to the sinful (and probably atheistic) company, those who support his misconduct. This ultimately leads to hell. Since the human consciousness on this stage of development is formed by a group of people (or even political party) to which he belongs, the player can stop creating bad karma itself, if he starts searching for a saintly association, bona-fide spiritual master (sat-guru). 8. Greed (matsara or matsarya) Vanity leads the player to the fact that he becomes envious of everyone, even of God. He is so addicted to the illusion, that any means of satisfying his desires seem fair to him. Finally, such person thinks that “I am so much better than others, that I deserve to have everything that they have”. Matsarya is a greed and envy altogether. As the person develops more and more Matsarya, his thirst for wealth increases. And all the other problems of the first chakra also begin to torture him. Number eight represents Ashta-Lakshmi - eight worshipable manifestations of Goddess Shri Lakshmi (consort of Lord Vishnu), their names are: 1) Adi Lakshmi or Maha-Lakshmi (great or primeval Lakshmi); 2) Dhana Lakshmi (Goddess of money), 3) Dhanya Lakshmi (Goddess of agricultural wealth), 4) Gaja Lakshmi (Goddess of animal wealth), 5) Santana Lakshmi (Progeny Goddess), 6) Veera or Dhairya Lakshmi (Goddess of overcoming difficulties), 7) Vijaya Lakshmi (Victorious Goddess), and 8) Vidya Lakshmi (Goddess of knowledge, arts and sciences). 9. Sensual level (kama-loka) Kama means desire - the desire of any kind. People are willing fame, wealth, success, happiness, sex, social status etc. Any desire, aspiration, noble goal or not - is kama. Kama is the first stage of evolution. If there were no desires, there would be no material universe. Kama-Loka is a level of desires. However, all desires come from the sensual nature of person, so this level is also called “sensory level”. It is directly linked to ignorance, lack of knowledge. One can reach here through the mouth of the serpent of ignorance, or through gradual study of the first chakra. In Shivaism, there are nine worshipable female demigoddesses: Nava Durga (Durga means "Invincible", she is consort of Lord Shiva). Second row: fantasy realm 10. Purification (tapa) Go up to level ??. Purification of hearing occurs when hearing of the outside world is redirected to hearing the sounds of the inner, spiritual world (listening of mantras, kirtanas, spiritual music and prayers, listening to Sanskrit chants of the Vedic scriptures etc). Chanting mantra(s) everyday cleanses the thought process (mantra means purification of the mind, pure thought should be directed towards God). Fasting purifies the body (it is also advised not to eat beans and grains on Ekadashi, day of Lord Vishnu; twice every month). Overcoming difficulties, sins, clears the personality. Reading the scriptures and God-inspired poetry (books like Bhagavad-Gita – “song of God”, and Shrimad-Bhagavatam are advised to read; in general, any Vaishnava philosophical books are very useful) cleanses the consciousness of the soul. Concentration on God in yoga-meditation (true meditation should include chanting Vaishnava mantras, it also purifies the nerves) purifies both body and mind. Purification of sight also occurs when person meditates on God in his heart or on the deity in the temple (both are Lord Vishnu). To purify the taste, one should exclude tamasic and rajasic food products (meat, fish, eggs, onions, garlic, mushrooms, tea, coffee etc), thus become lactovegetarian. Purification of smell is made by practicing pranayama (breath control, breathe deeply and slowly) and by smelling flowers or incense offered to God. Touching the lotus feet of the spiritual master, and then own head purifies the sense of touch. The food, before eating, is also to be purified by chanting Hare Krishna maha-mantra (Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare, Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare), and offering on altar to Krishna and guru. 11. Entertainment (Gandharvas) Entertainment brings a feeling of ease, encouraging to relax and enjoy the moment. They enliven the monotonous everyday life, opening up new perspectives and horizons. All arts are the products of this state, belonging to the second row of game board, which represents the various aspects of the second chakra vibrations. However, the principle exists on all levels. For example, Leela karmic game is the entertainment for people aspiring to liberation from samsara. The scriptures say that the Gandharvas are the "celestial musicians." This is one of the eight species of living beings, not perceived by the ordinary eye, but they can and take visible forms, if they wish. They live on the astral level. The life of these creatures is in harmony with the divine music and is dedicated to entertainment of demigods and other beings who have attained this level in the course of evolution. The player enters the entertainment level after purification. This level is a reflection of inner joy, a sense of rhythm and harmony. 12. Envy (irasya) Go down to level ?. The person envies those who are on the higher levels. Envy towards God is the worst kind of envy (snake, red arrow). Envy is the first snake (red arrow) on the game board. It stings a player, returning him to the greed level and all other properties of the first chakra. This snake bites the player again and again, forcing him to go down, and to go through the purification of consciousness process again. 13. Insignificance (Antariksha) Insignificance is a condition, directly related to the unstable negative intellect. When a person is no longer aware of the purpose of his existence, feelings of abandonment (existential fear) and futility fills the mind. Insignificance is one of the essential features of the second chakra, and is the cause of instability and anxiety. Everything is meaningless for a person of this level. Self-identification of person is lost, and as a result - misbalanced mental level. 14. Astral level (bhuvar-loka) Mantra of this chakra is VAM. It is recommended to chant it for purification of the 2nd chakra. This is a level of dreams, fantasies and imagination. The person who comes here, is aware of the inconceivable diversity of the world around him. In front of him are many opportunities and aims, which he can achieve. This awareness encourages the soul to become more involved in his life. His material needs, related to the first chakra, are satisfied, and now he sees, that life is much more interesting and diverse than he could imagine, being concerned only about earning money. He is financially secure, and his success is beyond doubt. On a wave of self-confidence, his creative imagination develops. But fantasies require more energy, than any other kind of human activity. The person wants to break away from the physical level, and is looking for pleasures and different groups of people. 15. Fantasy level (Naga-Loka) Nagas are beings with human faces and tails like of dragon. Naga-Loka is a level of snakes. The snake is the symbol of energy. Kundalini, which yogis try to rise due to yoga practice, is often called the "snake force". In Abrahamic religions, the snake is also one of the possible forms of devil. Uncontrolled senses are also compared to mad snakes. Devotee of the Lord or perfect yogi is one who controls his senses (poisonous teeth of snakes are taken away). Head of nagas is God Vasuki. Lord Krishna told in Bhagavad-Gita: “Among serpents I am Vasuki”. Vasuki was used as a “churning rope” in the story of Kshira-Sagara-Manthan (churning the ocean of milk for amrita – nectar of immortality). If the player fails to control over his fantasies, he looses his connection with the Reality (yoga). 16. Jealousy (dvesha) Go down to level ?. Person begins to suspect other people. In love relationships, he becomes jealous and afraid of unfaithfulness. His doubts are growing, and soon his energy comes back to the first chakra, where he enters the network of greed. Nurtured by self-doubt, jealousy leads to absence of the reliability and security, which is a main quality of the first chakra. 17. Compassion (daya) Go up to level ??. There is a Sanskrit saying: "Daya (compassion) – is the basis of Dharma (righteousness)." Without this quality, eternal religion (sanatana-dharma) is simply impossible. Compassion, kindness and patience have always contributed to the development of good principles in man, helping him to purify his emotions, forming the character and ethical development. Blockades inside personality are disintegrating, and the soul of the person becomes a reflection of the Supreme Soul. Compassion is a rejection of false ego. Compassion is one of the divine qualities of the person, so strong that it lifts him from second level of consciousness to eighths. Compassion opens ability of empathy, so that the ego is swept away by the wave of so intense feelings, that the eyes are filled with tears of joy, and heart beats in admiration and cosmic love. For a moment the soul becomes united with the Supreme Soul (Divine). 18. Joy (harsha-loka) Here, the player comes to a sense of deep satisfaction. He knows that he has successfully passed levels of envy, jealousy and insignificance. Travel in the fantasy world comes to an end, and he moves to the practice of karma-yoga. He does not know how soon he will be able to achieve The Goal – Vaikuntha-loka (Abode of Supreme Lord Narayana), but he experiences, that he can overcome the levels of being, rising own consciousness. Third row: Karma Theatre 19. Level of karma (karma-loka) All things are in constant interaction with each other. On the energetic level, karma defines the person’s vibrations, which are manifested on the physical level as his behavior. Karma is the cause of the birth-death-rebirth (reincarnation) cycle (samsara), and only yoga (devotion to God) can take person out of it. Karma (materialistic or atheistic action) conditions the soul to remain in material world forever, but the sanatana-dharma, eternal religion can stop the karma. One of the names of Krishna is Mukunda, which means “one who gives mukti” (liberation). If God is satisfied by devotee’s service, he will liberate such a soul. The opposite of karma is akarma (yoga): it is the spiritual action which creates practically no karma and can burn it. 20. Charity (dana) Go up to level ??. Actions, leading to the rise of vibrations, are known as virtues (green arrows, ladders); those that decrease the frequency of vibration, are vices (sins), which are symbolized by red arrows (snakes). Charity is a human virtue that exists at the level of the third chakra. This virtue is a manifestation of the Divine in person. It rises the player above the problems of that level, and he travels one step up to the balance level, located at the heart chakra. Getting here, the player meditates on the Supersoul (God) in the heart. He performs good actions meant for others, without expectation of any benefit. These actions fill the person with transcendental joy and rise the energy to the higher levels. That is why all the religions (dharmas), always point to the exceptional importance of charity and incorporate it. The needs of others and the desire to donate - these two factors come together to work at this level of the game. Charity satisfies the soul and frees it from the impurities of the third chakra. Charity is one of the most important milestones in the passage of the karmic level. It is one of the most elevated activities in society, which involves compassion. 21. Atonement (samana papa) Rising above the material and sensual impulses, the person realizes that he could have offended someone (or even God) in the process of satisfying the desires. He acted blindly, without thinking about the consequences. Getting to the redemption level, he sees that he followed the sinful ways, and created unfavorable vibrations which became an obstacle to the inner peace. In search of the lost balance, a person comes to repentance and tries to correct his mistakes. The player redeems his sins and follows the dharmic (religious) laws of God. 22. Level of Dharma (Dharma-Loka) Go up to level 60. Dharma (Religious law) - is everything that is true, ethical and correct. Laws of Dharma are most evident in behavior, but these principles are much broader than the rules of conduct or secular standards of morality and ethics. Dharma means something which cannot be taken away from the soul or the thing. Dharma in narrow meaning is the inner essential nature of things or phenomena. Dharma of fire is to burn; dharma of water is to satisfy the thirst. Following the Dharma, soul rises to higher levels, but if he deviates from yoga (orders of God) and commits sins, the energy starts dragging him down to hell. The arrows on the game board are elements of Dharma, or Virtues, and the snakes are Adharmic elements or sins. Whatever revealed Vedic scriptures say, should become principles for everyone. There is no better Dharma than actions in accordance to the Vedas, and there is no worse Adharma than irreligion (atheism), sinfulness and causing harm. There are ten basic rules of Dharma. They are: stability, forgiveness, self-control, moderation, purity, the intellect, the right knowledge, truth, control of the senses and organs of action (brahmacharya), and the absence of anger. Sanatana-Dharma (eternal religion), which is absolute and originates in Lord Vishnu, can vary (thus there are five Vaishnava sampradayas, bona-fide disciplic successions). It exists in the depths of Reality, and one who follows Dharma, will always be in harmony. Thus, Dharma is eternal, but can take different forms. Lord Krishna says in Bhagavad-Gita: “Whenever and wherever there is a decline in practice of dharma and a predominant rise of adharma — at that time I descend Myself.” This is a reason, why there are many religions or dharmas. There are 10 known avataras of Lord Vishnu, who descends to this brahmanda (material universe) to restore dharma. Buddha, Jesus and Mohammad, who founded their religions (dharmas) are accepted as shaktyavesha-avataras. Ultimately, dharma of any person is to go back to Godhead. 23. Heavenly level (Svarga-Loka) Mantra of this chakra is RAM. It is recommended to chant it for purification of the 3nd chakra. Svarga-loka, the heavenly level - is the third of the seven upper lokas (planetary systems). One day on the higher planetary systems equals to six of our months. The main force, managing this level, is the fire element. Everything here shines like fire, and creatures which inhabit this level also emit light. Descriptions of shining angels and deities can be found in majority of religions and mythologies. This level, known as the heavenly world, is nourished by thoughts of people of all religions. This celestial level is a possession of demigod Indra. Indra is known for having conquered his indriyas: the five senses and the five organs of action. Anyone who performs 100 ashvamedha yajnas (horse sacrifices), becomes Indra, ruler of Heaven and will reside on his planet – Svarga-loka. 24. Sinful Company (Asat-sanga) Go down to level ?. There are countless slaughterhouses, tobacco and alcohol factories, brothels, businesses or political parties with atheistic and sinful leaders. These are the sinful companies. This is a deviation from Eternal Religion, is a misuse of power, and one of the main problems of the third chakra of society. Company of sinful people is adharma, irreligion, sin. If vibrations of the person are negative and sinful, he gets into association of people who avoid following the laws of Sanatana-Dharma, Eternal Religion. This is a bad company. In bad society, sinful qualities of the person are either ignored or, worse, are praised. As person deviates from religion more and more, his sinful qualities grow. 25. Good Company (Sadhu-sanga) This is a positive, saintly community and is called the Sadhu-sanga. A person who starts to follow the path of Dharma, soon finds himself in the company of people, who want to develop and realize their best qualities. For people, seeking to realize the spiritual values, this level takes the form of devotees, who gather around the spiritual master. Usually a bona-fide spiritual master would ask to follow regulative principles of saintly life: to eat only prasadam (spiritualized lactovegetarian food), no intoxication, no gambling, no illicit sex and no sin in general, and to chant vaishnava mantras (in praise of Lord Vishnu or His forms, avataras). Example of sadhu-sanga is ISKCON (International Society for Krishna Consciousness), founded by sadhu, saint His Divine Grace Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada. In good company sins are not cultivated. Good company is essential for personal development. Here one can grow spiritually in caring atmosphere of faith and compassion. 26. Sorrow (dukkha) Ideal is very high: to become sinless and saintly. But person cannot change immediately. He is asked to become sinless, but he doesn’t want to become a saint or a pure devotee of the Lord. But why not? Depression becomes a scorpion which stings. The more person is trying to control maya (illusion), the more he becomes controlled by it. He feels weak and helpless. He is in a dilemma between intelligence, offering a way out, and feelings, saying that there is no liberation. What one has to do is to throw away the sins once and for all, and never come back to them. Why God would like to accept him, such insignificant and imperfect, sinful soul? The person acknowledges the existence of God as different from his soul, and is trying to meditate on Him in the heart. Yet there is a way that gives him hope. It is a selfless, egoless service in front of him, on the next level of the game board. 27. Selfless service (paramartha) Go up to level ??. Parama means "higher", and Artha is the purpose of performed action. Artha means money, and paramartha means spiritual consciousness. Everything that is done for a highest, Divine purpose is paramartha. This highest goal can mean God or some similar idea, which the person has decided to devote his life to. Selfless service – is a rejection of false ego (all sins) because of a higher purpose. While the person is in a physical body with organs of actions, karma is inevitable. He can only make a choice: to take care of karma (reward and punishment, honor and humiliation etc) – or to dedicate his life to understanding the religious laws (dharma). Fourth row: achieving equilibrium 28. True religiosity (Svadharma) Go up to level ??. The literal translation of the word Svadharma is "one’s own dharma". Svadharma, or own religion, means accepting best suitable actions. Svadharma is a life in harmony with the Laws of God. Hardly one can perfectly follow the law of Sanatana-Dharma (eternal religion of Vedas). If he can - he is a sinless saint. Supreme God says in Bhagavad-Gita: “Out of many thousands among men, one may endeavor for perfection, and of those who have achieved the perfection, hardly one knows Me in truth”, and also: "After many, many births and deaths, he who is actually in knowledge surrenders unto Me, knowing Me to be the cause of all causes and all that is. Such a great soul is very rare." So, pure devotional service (bhakti-yoga) to the Supreme Lord is very rare. Among millions of yogis, one can become bhakta - a devotee of the Supreme God. So, everyone must follow some dharma, some religion, path to liberation, be it eternal religion or not. Once a person begins to understand Svadharma, he becomes internally religious, and religion becomes a way of life. Life itself is transformed into the permanent meditation on Lord Vishnu. 29. Lack of religiosity (Adharma) Go down to level ?. Blind faith, which ignores the principles of God, leads to Adharma (irreligion). Essentially, adharma are any actions, which are contrary to Dharma. Adharma is a life, opposing the laws of God. Satan is enemy of God in Abrahamic religions. In Vedic religion, satan is called asura. There were many asuras in history of universe. Most famous of them were against Supreme Lord Vishnu and wanted to kill Him or His avatars. Everytime, when asuras were trying to establish adharma or irreligion in the universe, Supreme Lord Vishnu appeared to restore the Dhrama, religion. It is said that eternal nature of the soul is bhakti - service to Lord Vishnu. Inattention to natural function of the soul, religion, is Adharma. Also, if some creature worships himself, usually as God, that is also Adharma. To think that drop and the Ocean are quantitively same, that the soul and SuperSoul or God are same, is Adharma. If a man fails to discharge his dharmic duties, he is forced to transmigrate to the asurya planets and take birth in degraded species of life. Ultimately, adharma leads to hell. Faith (bhakti or devotion) is the very essence of the fourth chakra. This faith, if a person acts in harmony with his true nature (Svadharma), elevates him. Actions, based on superstitions and sins, take a person away from the true religion. Faith, harmony with the laws of God, is Svadharma - religion; superstition is Adharma - irreligion, atheism. 30. Good tendencies (uttama gati) Uttama means "good", gati is the "movement". Good tendencies are manifested spontaneously in the player, if he moves in harmony with the laws of the macrocosm. Their growth begins only here, in the fourth chakra, as it requires achieving of a certain degree of internal balance. Actions that lead person closer to harmony with Dharma, serve as best tendencies. Practice mantra-meditation every day. Other good tendencies are: lactovegetarian diet, practice of asanas of hatha-yoga, pranayama - breath control methods, fasting twice every month on Ekadashi, conscious study of Vedic scriptures, as well as practicing everything related to goodness. 31. Holiness level (Sadhu-loka) Person who gets to the holiness level, experiences Divine mercy. Holiness is the direct result of pious tendencies. It is associated with the heart chakra, in which the person sees his own soul next to the Supreme Soul, Lord Vishnu. He is able to see God in hearts of other beings, even in atheists, animals, birds, plants, fishes etc, whose consciousness is devoid of God. When a player reaches a Sadhu-Loka, his attention is attracted by the nature of the divine existence. He tries to find the connection between the Divine and his daily life. He seeks for actual spiritual experience. First it was just an abstract concept. Now, however, he is interested in the Divine’s presence in all of the creation, and desires to face the Reality. 32. Balance level (Mahar-loka) Mahar-Loka is located above Dhruvaloka (planet of Dhruva - great saint and devotee of Lord Vishnu). Duration of life there is 4’300’000’000 solar years. On planets like Mahar-loka prayers towards Supreme Lord Vishnu are never stopped. Brahmacharis, those who control the senses, also can reach this level. Doesn’t matter which way the person has reached this level: he is now enjoying peace. His hands are folded in mudras (hand gestures to help balance the energy flow in the body). His heart is filled with the spirit of devotion - bhakti. In his behavior, tenderness, softness and aesthetic sense are manifested. His speech comes from the heart, penetrates into the hearts of others so that he effortlessly attracts a group of followers. The symbol of the heart chakra (balance) is the six-pointed star, composed of two equal right triangles: one pointing up and the other - down. This symbol is known in Jewdaism as the "Star of David". 33. Fragrances level (gandha-loka) On lower chakra, person may be attracted by the smells of tobacco, alcohol, meat etc. If player was a smoker, he stops smoking. If player was addicted to alcohol, he stops drinking it. If person was non-vegetarian, he becomes vegetarian. Going up to the balance level, person avoids all artificial and unnatural (sinful) smells. Here, in gandha-loka, person smells divine scents during meditation in the temple. He senses pleasant aromas of sandalwood, tulasi, lotus or other flowers. Gandha-loka means only divine aromas. 34. Level of taste (Rasa-loka) Race means love, pleasure, grace, joy, taste, emotions, beauty, passion, spirit. This is a poetic inspiration, the essence of poetry and art. Rasa - is water in its purest form. Lord Krishna says in Bhagavad-Gita: “I am the taste of water”. On this level, person becomes more interested in reading scriptures and religious philosophy. In the first chakra, the taste is completely subordinated to the desire to make money. Meat is the main diet of the person of first chakra. In the second chakra, player is interested in food like eggs and fish. In the third chakra, person still may like food like garlic, onion and mushrooms. But at the level of heart, his taste is purified. He eats only sattvic food, food in goodness. And if he is serious enough, he offers food to the Lord (by chanting prayers) before eating it himself. On this level, person develops taste for classical and instrumental music. He likes to listen to New Age, classical, spiritual and religious music as well. He developed taste for listening and chanting mantras, prayers. 35. Hellish or purgatory level (Naraka-loka) Before person reaches the heart level, he lacks understanding of Sanatana-Dharma, true religion. Without Dharma, no real freedom of action is possible. But as soon as a player gets a freedom, he becomes responsible for consequences of his actions. If one is committing the sin, but is not aware that it is a sin, he is punished. But one who is aware that it is sin, and still commits it, he is punished more. Hell or Naraka Loka is the place where the person becomes responsible for all his actions. In Vedic cosmology, hellish planets are located under 14 planetary systems and above Garbhodaka ocean, on which Lord Vishnhu lies. There are hundreds of thousands of hellish planets within these hellish planetary systems. Lord of Naraka-loka is Yamaraja, the Lord of death, also known as Dharmaraja. Violence leads player to hells, to the most painful conditions. Every action leads to reaction. This is a law of karma, which inevitably acts while soul becomes conditioned in material world. Bad karma leads the soul to hells, according to his karma. Dharmaraja is a devotee of Lord Vishnu himself, and he teaches his servants that they should bring to him only those souls, which never chanted the holy names of Lord Vishnu (Krishna). Chanting holy names of Lord, especially in the form of Hare Krishna maha-mantra can at least save one from hell, Naraka. False ego is also Naraka, hell. Attachment to the senses-gratification, sins, adharma, atheism lead to hell. Hells are negative vibrations. Person, who radiates negativity, creates hell in his own heart, body, home, family, neighborhood, city, country or the universe, depending on his sinfulness. Unlike Abrahamic religions, hells are not eternal and are destroyed when Lord Brahma dies (he lives 311 trillions and 40 billions of earthly years), with the destruction of brahmanda (material universe). So there is no such thing as “eternal punishment in hell”, according to Vedas. However, comparing to life on Earth, suffering in hell can be as long, as millions of years (or more). After the soul is released from hell, it can go back to Earth or even go to heaven (if good karma is enough for that). Thus Naraka is also considered purgatory (purgatorium). Lord Chitragupta, divine assistant of Lord Yamaraja, records all the sins commited by the person, and thus sends him to hells or heaven (like Svargaloka) according to the person’s karma. One should also remember, at least, that Supersoul, God, is always there is the heart, and notices all the sins which person commits. Lord Krishna Himself says in Bhagavad-Gita: “Among the dispensers of law I am Yama, the lord of death”. So no one can cheat Krishna or Yamaraja: he, as the Supersoul in everyone’s heart, knows all the sins, and will punish for them after death. So everyone must become sinless, a saint. 36. Purity of consciousness (svachchha) Purity of consciousness is the light that fills the person, before he reaches the fifth level, where a human becomes a Human. Purity of consciousness is the result of the purification, through which a player passes in the hell. Sins are compared to the smoke, which covers the consciousness or soul. When there are no more sins, “smoke of sins” disappears. Getting on the svachchha level, the person’s consciousness becomes pure and transparent, like the glass.   Fifth row: man becomes himself 37. Philosophy (jnana) Go up to level ??. Jnana level is the essence of all the world's religious teachings. Here person wants to share his realizations with others.   38-72 Thank you for the evalutation of "Yoga of ladders and snakes eBook FREE" This FREE version of eBook does not contain levels 38-72, sorry. Please, buy the full version (around 1-2$, depending on country) to unlock all the levels with full descriptions (descriptions of levels 1-37 in this FREE version are not full) and the game board screen. Remember, this life is just like this game. If you know the aim of this game, then you will know the aim of life. And if you know the aim of life, then you can get liberation from the wheel of samsara (reincarnation, repeated birth and death). If you will buy the FULL version of this eBook, money will be considered a donation (the price is the minimal donation). People, who play the FULL version of this game, realize mistakes they commited, and then change their lives for better. By playing the FULL version of the game, you can make a faster spiritual progress. Just go to Google Play store, and buy "Yoga of ladders and snakes eBook". Thank you for interest in the game! Категория:My English Books